


turn the lights off

by hithereimnoname



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithereimnoname/pseuds/hithereimnoname
Summary: Having as large of an ego as Dream does takes years of manipulation and planned attacks on others self confidence. George, polar opposite of his best friend's painfully self-obsessed personality, finds himself being stuck as the very thing Dream has feared the most; a love interest. Dream's sleepless nights filled with mental deterioration caused by George's mere existence leave him both longing and resenting the man he called his closest ally.





	turn the lights off

**Author's Note:**

> please keep this on THIS platform and only this platform. Also keep in mind i am a real person, so be nice. Have fun kiddos :)

##  CHAPTER 1: Wait a Second…

****

“Twitter is a dangerous place. The rabbit hole that is this app has led me to some of my lowest points, so I can’t even imagine what Clay is feeling right now. Ever since those stupid fucking trolls flooded Clay’s feed with comments about his speed running streams, the job hasn’t felt the same. The chat’s being filled with constant reminders of flaws, there are thousands of hate comments on every video, and every day we see those damn fake statistics surrounding every single one of our moves; you’d think that’d be enough to kill your average man, but I guess Clay’s different,” George pauses for a moment to collect his thoughts. In his brief exhale he checks the call to see if Nick was even paying attention. Much to his surprise, he saw Nick’s eyes focused on his monitor, staring blankly into the dimly lit screen, waiting for George to continue expressing his worries and fears. Ever since Clay’s speed running streams took off, the only thing on George’s mind was his best friends mental health. All of George’s concerns, though, were kept on the down low, only being shared with Nick when George couldn’t take the torture that was choking him half to death. “I just don’t know if this is good for him anymore Nick,” George continued with a sigh. He picked up his phone and opened IMessage and began to type out a text to Clay asking him to call, but decided against it after Nick began speaking. 

“I don’t know George, I really don’t. Clay has always been quiet with these things, and I know it’s not what you want to hear but it’s just how he is,” Nick continued to stare at his glowing screen, waiting to see George’s reaction to the harsh truth of Clay’s lack of expression. “I’m sorry George, I really am,” he said after seeing George’s face fall. Nick knew this wasn’t what George wanted to know, and quite frankly he didn’t want to hear it himself. Clay has always been the reserved type, never speaking out about the negativity that boiled under his skin. Nick couldn’t think of a single time where he didn’t have to pry an answer out of Clay regarding his mental state. He was lucky to even get a reply out of him half the time, let alone a peak inside of his brain. 

“I’m stuck, Nick. I can’t help him. Even if I tried, would it be worth it?” George’s head filled with a million questions, and much to his frustration, zero answers. He could feel himself getting increasingly frustrated as each second passed by. Why couldn’t Clay just admit that he was struggling? Does he not see the thousands of comments, or is he just too blinded by the numbers to even realise that he is being publicly executed on every platform he stands on? What is his deal? 

George’s racing mind was steadied suddenly by someone joining the discord call. “Hello boys, well, boy and George,” Dream laughed out. “Not funny. Why are you so mean to me?” George said in a half sincere tone, not phasing the other men in the call. “Awww is Gogy upset? Are you gonna go cry?” Dream said mocking George’s thick British accent. “No, I am not, now shut up pissbaby,” George snapped back. Why was this getting to him more than usual? It’s not like it meant anything, I mean, friends make fun of each other all the time, right? “Earth to Gogy. Hello? Goggy,” Dream screamed into his microphone, grabbing George’s attention. “We are going to stream soon, and I was wondering if you got the code done.” “Oh yeah, check your DM’s,” George responded mindlessly. 

After a short hour of banter, the guys found their way onto twitch and began streaming. George went on with his intro that he spent a minute memorising before this, and led into the main event effortlessly as if he was reading a script. “You’re good at that, ya know,” Clay chimed in after George’s spiel was over. “What?” “Segways; you’re good at them. I’m almost jealous of you,” Clay said with zero care. George knew what this was, and felt a sense of fear wash over him as he realised where this conversation could go. Clay had a tendency to make George feel this way frequently, causing him to have to laugh off all of his repressed emotional turmoil. “George you’re gonna die! CREEPER, CREEPER!” Nick screamed into his headset causing George to leave his mind quickly. “Sapnap why didn’t you tell me sooner?” “Because I thought you would have seen it! What are you doing anyways, fantasising about me again?” Nick said with a light hearted laugh. “No, I was not. Why would you say that?” “Come on George, we all know it’s me you’re dreaming about…” Clay said, dragging out his words. George took a moment to collect himself, and brace for the impending harassment he was going to receive from his mates. 

Clay especially knew exactly what to say to get George to melt, but there was no way he was going to let it go too far, right? Clay knew George too well, and knew where the lines were. “George you know I love you man, I’m only kidding,” Nick interrupted George’s thoughts. “I know I know, just watch it. You never know when i’ll snap at you,” George laughed. “Oh like you’d hurt me.” “Ladies, calm yourselves, you’re both pretty,” said Clay. The group broke into a fit of laughter after Clay’s comment. The chat was now being flooded with snappy remarks and random emotes, but one particular comment caught George’s eye when he glanced at the chat for a second. “When’s the wedding? What do you mean when’s the wedding chat? Who’s getting married?” George said, confused. Clay broke into a fit of laughter at the thought of George in a wedding dress, and Nick soon followed suit and began to almost make fun of George for being so oblivious to the conversation at hand. “For your information, I’d look great in a wedding dress Dream.” “George, you look good in anything,” Clay stated mindlessly, ignoring George’s clearly sarcastic tone. George let his jaw fall open as the other two men broke out into a fit of laughter once again. George knows in his head that he has two options now; he can continue on with a new conversation, or he can make this increasingly difficult for Clay to withstand. “Wait a second Clay, you said I look good in everything? What about your arms?” George immediately regretted opening his mouth when the call fell silent. Everyone in chat began screaming in an unsettling mix of frustration and pure joy after no one spoke up. 

George’s phone buzzed violently on his wooden desk, demanding George to pick it up and read whatever message he received. He decided to ignore the phones screaming vibrations and focus on the challenge at hand, his minecraft game. Times like these make him forget what he'd been doing, leaving him idle in the game for minutes, and exposed fully to the deadly surroundings of the minecraft day cycle. After realizing he died a tragic death and all of his stuff despawned, George decided to call it quits and end his stream. He gave a small wave to chat, pressed the end stream button, and picked up his phone. The text was from Clay, which was strange considering that they were already in a discord call. The other two were in the middle of conversation already, giving George a few seconds to read what Clay had said. “I wasn’t lying George, you do look good in everything,” the message read. George rolled his eyes and shot back an award winning reply. “I also look good in nothing Clay.” was all he said before he turned off his phone and focused on what Clay and Nick were talking about in vc. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this chapter :)


End file.
